Unintentional Aphrodisiac
by celeskid
Summary: Fujiko Mine meets KID on the roof with the intention to seduce him and steal the jewel, but an experimental sedative has unexpected effects…


Someone from my roleplay blog is making me post this on here. Also this mini project set me back on Crawling a week sorry about that.

This idea has been stuck in my head for the longest time ever since finding out about the Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan movie. I hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Lupin the 3rd

Warnings: Attempted Rape

* * *

_This is not a gentleman-like thing to do AT ALL…_

My eyelids twitch, breath misting in the biting night and swept away by the incensed wind at my misconduct as the whine in my thoughts becomes voiced aloud. I gulp in trepidation as the woman's _adult_ and ginormous breasts swing against my face, so unlike Aoko's flat chest and baby fat, and shame floods my cheeks that I'd think of her in such a… _sticky_situation as another lewd moan tears from my throat. Her lithe fingers trace swirls on my exposed chest leaving me so hot and bothered, and I can't understand _why_ I'm so overcome with need it's _paralyzing_. I struggle to breathe. I pull my head up, my gyrating vision nauseating, but I can discern the weeping bulge in KID's dress pants that ruins the image of composure the identity is built upon. I sense her fingers dip below the belt line and, in a polite manner, attempt to inform her once again that this has all been a misunderstanding and to kindly stop touching me which probably manifested as babbling "matte"s and "yame"s and then a shuddering scream as her fingers brush against the tender flesh. Pleasure wracks my body as she curls her hand around it causing jolts and shivers, my back arching toward her against my will, wanton moans spilling from my mouth and I know I've lost all control.

Finding me on rooftops is not uncommon, and the addition of new competitors always brings vitality to the game, but I never would have expected to be confronted by a woman shoving me to the cement and undressing on top of me. Her abrupt kiss to my mouth shocked me, her versed tongue inducing shudders and halting the deployment of a smoke capsule as well as my flustered thoughts, but even so, I recognized her intention enough to wrench away and spit out the flat pill she'd pressed against the roof of my mouth. Panicked jerks brought my card gun to my aid, shattering a vile of clear liquid on us both, and she retreated with a disgruntled shout so I could exhale in relief. But then memories grew fuzzy, and it took some time for me to realize not only had I failed to cover her with a fanciful dress and she was naked and straddling me, but I too had lost a significant amount of apparel. The implications behind this occurred to me a bit late, but then I resolved I'd rather not do this right here, right now, with a stranger and raised a flimsy hand to push her away. I don't remember what happened except I had apparently not succeeded as her fingers dig into the slit, tearing a choking cry from me, and I all I can think to do is curse my teenage hormones.

My head falls to the side in submission, dark blue and pale flesh swirling out the corner of my half-lidded sight, sweat slipping down my body so my skin feels like its _melting_, and gravel gouging my fingernails. I know what she's doing even before the first experienced swipe of her tongue, but my arms spasm at my sides so all I can do is scream. And as I'm pinned beneath this woman who is _toying_ with me, I consider how despite my flirting and the numerous pecks on hands and cheeks, that was my first kiss, and this is the first time anyone has touched me like this, and this would be my first time having sex if we continued which I have no method of preventing despite my preference to stop, that the most intimate action I've done aside flirting with Tantei-kun's girlfriend is hugging Aoko or watching movies with her at our houses, and my face flushes brighter and my cries sound more pronounced, and I bite my lip in ire that I'm thinking of her again while I'm like this.

I shouldn't have been so startled when Tantei-kun throws open the door, anticipating my smug façade and to kick those _evil _soccer balls at me, yet I gape at him anyways. I'm sure I must have been quite a sight, half stripped and exposed, head lolled to the side with hazed irises, drool pouring out my mouth, drenching my cheeks, and sticking in my hair, and helpless to withhold my lascivious cries. And Tantei-kun seems a little angry and a little bewildered, asking in that deadpan of his, "What are you doing?" which might have been laced with a hint of panic, and I can't deduce if he's speaking to me or her. Yet sometime during this uncomfortable exchange, I discern something sliding down my cheek that is neither sweat nor saliva and realize, in chagrin, I'm crying, and I can't comprehend why, but I meet Tantei-kun's disturbed blue with my own and whisper, _whimper_, "Tantei-kun, tasukete."

Something seems to snap after that. Tantei-kun trains his dart watch on her with a glare more murderous than anything he's ever shot at me, at least I think so with the way he shouts, "Get off of him!" and his eyes waver in fury although my eyesight's so muddled that Tantei-kun's blues are the only aspect I can distinguish. When the woman pulls away from me, I whine in both dissatisfaction and relief, catching just enough of Tantei-kun's recoil and yelp as she turns her nude body towards him to snicker at his reaction before acknowledging my opportunity to stumble away. Perhaps the hasty movement while I'm feeling so dizzy and ill wasn't the greatest idea, the nausea bubbling up my throat and slopping between the fingers clutched over my mouth, eyes clenched shut and wretched whimpers having nothing to do with the aroused state I find myself in. I stagger away a few steps before collapsing, the impact scattering throbbing pain to all surfaces of my body while it twitches with need, and even though drool is streaming down my face, I pull out a transmitter with shaking fingers and hiccup, "Jii-chan, I've been drugged."

Somehow sprawled face down on the chilled rooftop while the wind continues howling in my ears, my body is devoured by the calescent heat and I'm shuddering and crying out. Through my vulnerability, I hear Tantei-kun freaking out beside me, racing footsteps, my idol shouting which recalls my disgrace before that's overpowered by dread at the remembrance that woman is nearby. I distract myself by pondering if Nakamori-keibu is still pursuing my dummy or if Aoko noticed the gem I slipped into her purse, but then I sense Tantei-kun grip my wrist and feel my forehead and I jerk away screaming, "Don't touch me!" as I curl my trembling fingers against my chest all the while resentful I keep thinking of Aoko and wondering if maybe I should have let that woman touch me after all because it _hurts_ and I can't move, I can't _breathe_. I'm desperate for friction, grinding my body against the rocky ground and it's humiliating to be so _helpless_ around my miniature rival and competition older and more experienced than I – including a world famous thief I admire – but it hurts yet I don't want to but I don't know what to do, and my breath catches for several seconds before I exhale in breathless, shuddering sobs.

And it's foolish that the Kaitou KID is curled up on the rooftop bawling like an infant, but I can't stop, and I know I've frightened Tantei-kun and someone moves to lift me but I wail, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" thrashing out of their grasp back to the callous concrete that produces a high-pitched ringing in my woozy head. I claw at the Tantei-kuns who I think are next to me with bloodied fingers hissing, "tasukete," or maybe it's "itai, itai," except my hands are still twitching within my line of impaired sight and drool soaking my chin, yet I think I recognize Tantei-kun's perturbed, quivering eyes claiming he won't turn me in before he raises the stun gun in pity, the dart stinging the side of my neck and, with a wounded howl, I succumb to alleviating darkness.

* * *

Basically the only way you're going to get a continuation is to harass the hell out of me for it xD Also points for joining my roleplay blog which is sadisticfiction on tumblr (shameless advertising). You can make requests by the way :D I already have one for Vermouth x aged up!Kaito. I have a great dark twist for this idea hehe


End file.
